First Kiss
by ChapChappyChan
Summary: First kiss adalah hal paling berharga, terutama bagi perempuan. Tentunya hal itu haruslah orang terkasih kita yang melakukannya kan? Yah, setidaknya itulah pikiran para gadis yang tengah menginginkan first kiss. Indah rasanya ya...mungkin. Dan bagaimana jika kita benar-benar mendapatnya dari seseorang yang selama bertahun-tahun kita puja? Yah..itu benar-benar dia...eh, tidak juga


**First Kiss**  
ルキア クロサキ

* * *

First kiss adalah hal paling berharga, terutama bagi perempuan. Tentunya hal itu haruslah orang terkasih kita yang melakukannya kan? Yah, setidaknya itulah pikiran para gadis yang tengah menginginkan first kiss. Indah rasanya ya...mungkin. Dan bagaimana jika kita benar-benar mendapatnya dari seseorang yang selama bertahun-tahun kita puja? Yah..itu benar-benar dia...eh, tidak juga.

* * *

Disclaimer **Bleach ** © **#run around. Who is the disclaimer?! TwT**  
**First Kiss** © **ChapChappyChan paling imut XXX'D**

Pairing **: Ichigo x Rukia and Kon x Chappy**

Rate : **T(+ mungkin)**

Genre : **Romance, Humor(semoga kerasa)**

Warning : **typo(s)-no flame-garing-abal-(sedikit)OOC-alur bleach sebenarnya-pingin menodai first kiss chara nya Tite-san bwahahahaha#ketawa nista.**

**Aw..nggak sanggup baca (padahal sempet nulis). Ini pantangan sayaaaa... (sekali aja nggak apa kan? Nggak apa dong XXXD)  
Ya udah deh. Jangan hiraukan saya. Langsung aja review eh, baca maksudnya \:D/ **

**Fic ini aadalah special thanks for yang udah sudi meripiu fic-fic gaje aku. Hontou ni arigatou minna-saaaaan :* :') XXX) muah  
**  
**hendrik widyawati  
Naruzhea AiChi  
Voidy**_  
_**Nakamura Chiaki**  
**Owwie Owl**  
**Matsun Matsuru**  
**_can-can_**

**Makasih banget yaaaa :') #mewek haru. muah buat kalian yaaa...:***

**Oke deh, saya rasa cukup. Yonde kudasai. Hope you like it :3**

Matahari terik sekarang ini. Mungkin hampir tengah hari. Dan itu lah jam istirahat bagi siswa SMA Karakura. Tak terkecuali..dia dan...dia. owh! Pemandangan apa ini! Di siang bolong begini sudah disuguh dengan...ah bagaimana menjelaskannya ya?

Kalian sebelumnya harus tau. Orihime Inoue. Gadis cantik berambut orange kecoklatan penjang tergerai yang masuk dalam daftar idola para pria SMA Karakura itu menyukai pria yang tepat. Setidaknya, begitulah kata hatinya. Dan pria yang beruntung -mungkin - itu adalah Kurosaki Ichigo. Yaitu seorang lelaki yang menebar pesonanya tanpa sengaja(author juga terkena tebarannya) sehingga banyak yang tertarik padanya. Seorang pria berkulit eksotis dengan rambut pendek oranye. Berwajah tampan dan bertubuh atletis. Tak heran banyak yang menyukainya(termasuk author).

Oke, lalu siapa yang terlihat di siang bolong tadi? Yah –untuk apa author mendiskripsikan mereka?- tentu saja Orihime dan Kurosaki Ichigo. Mereka menghabiskan jam istirahat dengan acara..

.

..berciuman?

:

:

:

"Mmm~ Ku-rosa-ki-ku~n. A-apa ya~ng kau laku-kan~n? Mm." Orihime mendesah. Sebenarnya tadi Ichigo mengajak Orihime ke atap sekolah dan tiba-tiba menciumnya.

"Mencium mu.." saut Ichigo disela-sela kegiatannya. X(

Tapi hal itu terjadi belum lama. Dan belum lama pula dua orang yang lain meihat kegiatan yang dilakukan oleh duo oranye itu. Dua orang yang sama-sama memakai shihakuso.

:

:

"Dia benar-benar parah." Ujar salah satu dari mereka.

"..." seseorang satunya hanya bisa berlutut sambil menunduk frustasi.

"Padahal Ichigo yang ku kenal sekali pun tak pernah berujar romantis pada gadis. Apa yang akan dikata yang lain jika melihat ini?" gadis yang pertama berujar itu menengok rekannya. Namun percuma saja, lawan bicaranya nyaris ambruk melihat pemandangan tak sedap tadi,.

:

:

:

"Kurasaki-kun! K-kau adalah...FIRST KISS KUUU!" selesai melakukan hal tabu tadi, Orihime berteriak malu bercampur senang dan berlari memasuki gedung sekolah. Wajahnya pun sudah merah membara. Rencananya sih ia langsung ingin cerita kepada sahabatnya, Arizawa Tatsuki.

"Byee~" Ichigo hanya melambai pelan pada kepergian Orihime."Haha..asyik juga." Tambahnya.

"Grr, Sialan.." tiba-tiba dua audience tadi memasuki jarak pandang Ichigo-setidaknya ia terlihat seperti itu-.

"Sepertinya kau telah menodai first kiss nya Ichigo...

...Kon" ujar Rukia Kuchiki, salah satu audience tadi. Eh tunggu! Apa tadi Rukia memanggil dia-orang yang mencium Orihime- dengan panggilan KON?  
Dengan muka merah padam, pria oren yang memakai shihakuso bergumsm lirih.

"Bankai..."

..

"GETSUGA TENSHOUUUUU! MATI KAU!" teriak Ichigo –asli- lantang pada Ichigo –jadi jadian-.

BLUMMM

Ledakan yang tak bisa dibilang kecil pun malangnya menimpa atap sekolah SMA Karakura.

:

:

:

Dibalik pintu yang bergantungkan angka '15' itu terasa sunyi. Tak ada yang bicara satu patah kata pun setelah...

"Ichigo..." Rukia yang merasa khawatir pun berujar.

"First kiss ku..." batin Ichigo yang duduk di kursi belajarnya seraya memegangi bibirnya.

"Setidaknya bukan kau yang melakukannya kan?" Rukia mencoba menghibur dari balik lemari geser.

"Tapi Kon melakukannya melalui ragaku! Itu sama saja kan?!" Ichigo menunjuk boneka singa yang beberapa lalu ia paku di dinding.

"Tentu saja tidak sama, Ichigo..." Rukia tertawa garing.

"Argh! First kiss ku..." runtuk Ichigo untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Ka-kalau boleh bicara, itu bukan first kiss mu..." akhirnya Kon angkat bicara. Entah apa maksudnya.

"Maksudmu?!" tanya Ichigo masih dengan nada geram.

"Orihime-san bukanlah first kiss mu Ichigo.." jelas Kon. He? Apa maksudnya ini? Jadi Kon telah mencium wanita lebih dari satu kali dan –parahnya- menggunakan raga Ichigo?! Ini tak bisa diampuni. Ichigo semakin menggila. Tapi ia juga penasaran, siapa orang yang ia cium pertama kali..ah maksudnya yang Kon cium melalui raganya.

"Lalu siapa?" Ichigo berusaha menahan mulutnya agar tidak kembali mengucapkan kata "bankai" pada boneka-imut- itu. Baiklah, jawaban Kon adalah..

.

.

"Rukia Nee-san.."

.

.

Rukia mendelik tajam. Wajahnya berubah mereh. Begitu juga Ichigo. Tapi Rukia pikir, barang sekali pun ia tak ingat bila ia telah dicium oleh seseorang. Apalagi Ichigo atau pun raganya.

"Eh! Tidak mungkin! Aku yakin! Aku tak pernah melakukan hal tabu itu!" bela Rukia.

"Se-sebenarnya ..kemarin saat Nee-san tidur, aku mencium Nee-san menggunakan tubuh Ichigo..."

"Saat aku tidur katamu?! KURANG AJAR!" Rukia pun turun dari tempat tidurnya dan berniat mengoyak-oyak Kon menggunakan Shirayuki. Dan jika itu benar, maka Rukia juga telah kehilangan first kiss nya."Eh tapi.." namun tiba-tiba Rukia berhenti."Kau bilang kemarin malam?" tanya Rukia. Kon hany mengangguk lemah, tak tau lagi apa yang akan terjadi padanya."Kemarin malam kan aku tidak tidur karena tiba-tiba ada banyak hollow. Aku masih curiga pada Ishida." Entah kenapa Ichigo ikut-ikutan mengangguk."Dan karena itulah kau kemarin bisa berada di tubuh Ichigo kan?" lanjutnya.  
Kon mulai berpikir. Benar yang dikatakan Rukia.

"Ja-jadi yang kemarin kucium itu...

"...Chappy?" Kon berubah suram.

"FIRST KISS KUUUUUUUU!" teriak Kon nyaring dengan nada penuh ratapan, kekecewaan, kejijayian dan lain sebagainya.

Oh, dan akhirnya semua first kiss yang terjadi, bukanlah first kiss yang diharapkan walaupun kelihatan sudah tepat. Dan baik Ichigo maupun Rukia divonis masih virgin. Dan siapa sangka, first kiss si mesum Kon adalah...Chappy.

:

:

:

Ichigo dan Rukia beriringan melewati koridor kelas di pagi yang cerah itu. Mereka, ah.. lebih tepatnya Ichigo pikir ini akan menjadi salah satu hal berat dalam hidupnya. Ketika mereka hampir sampai di kelas mereka, ternyata telah berdiri seseorang yang berkacak pinggang. Dan mereka pikir, dia menghadang mereka. Benarkah? Oh, cukup Ichigo saja. Dan yang membuat banyak siswa memandang terus ke arahnya seseorang tadi adalah pakaian karate yang ia kenakan.

"Tatsuki..aku bisa jelaskan..ini tidak seperti kedengarannya. Sumprit dah!" Ichigo memasang kuda-kuda (bukan untuk melawan tapi untuk kabur).

"Orihime itu masih polos dan kau..eugh! telah melakukan hal tabu itu padanya!" Tatsuki mulai maju.

"Tatsuki! Berhenti! Dengarkan aku dulu!" Ichigo pun lari.

"URUSAI!" dan Tatsuki mengejarnya,

"Rukia! Tolong akuuuu!"  
Dan Rukia hanya bisa sweatdrop di tempat.

_**OWARI**_

* * *

Uyeeee akhirnya publish cerita yang sudah lama saya pendam lama sekali. Huahaha diawal cerita adalah pantangan bagi saya..saya bergetar mengetiknya...#lebay*plak XXX'D

Oke deh. R&R ya...seperti biasa, yang R&R saya kasih ini .(˘⌣˘)ε˘`)

Grrr..yang nggak R&R aku ini

(˘⌣˘)ε˘`)  
hehe..sama aja ya? Yang penting R&R. (GaJeBo) XXXXXD


End file.
